


just one little spark

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, blame the kinkmeme, really sketchballs power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Without even thinking about it, he finds himself following the scent through the building.It leads him to the locker room, which is a chaos of trainers and yelling. Whatever is happening, it involves one of the players, which is concerning, but through the chaos, Kyle doesn’t know who. He tries to take inventory of who he can see in the room, but it doesn’t look like all of the players are there. He notes players who he knows are Betas, a few other Omegas - no Alphas - and two unpresented players watching the chaos unfold around them.Two unpresented players. He should have three.





	just one little spark

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh the fuckin' kinkmeme strikes again, doesn't it? hope you like it, OKMP (original kinkmeme poster). 
> 
> thanks to babygotbackstrom for betaing this for me.

The last thing Kyle expects when he arrives at work on a Tuesday morning is for the scent of an Omega in heat to hit his nostrils as he walks through the door. It’s not like he doesn’t smell Omegas out in the world in life, but the scent is strong, almost overwhelming.

He closes his office door and it almost keeps most of the scent out. He doesn’t understand where it’s coming from. He doesn’t understand how Hunter can have his door open still.

He shouldn’t be going to find out what’s going on. Someone in management who isn’t an Alpha should be looking into it. But he can’t help himself. Without even thinking about it, he finds himself following the scent through the building.

It leads him to the locker room, which is a chaos of trainers and yelling. Whatever is happening, it involves one of the players, which is concerning, but through the chaos, Kyle doesn’t know who. He tries to take inventory of who he can see in the room, but it doesn’t look like all of the players are there. He notes players who he knows are Betas, a few other Omegas - no Alphas - and two unpresented players watching the chaos unfold around them.

Two unpresented players. He should have three.

Maybe he’s wrong in what he’s thinking, but he knows that his nose led him here. And now that he knows, he catches a familiar undertone - a player he’s watched through development, a player he watched in the Marlies.

Bozak and Komarov are helping Nylander to his feet. He’s sweat through his t-shirt, his shorts are damp, and his hair is sticking to his forehead. He’s a mess, and even through the haze of his first heat, he raises his head and looks directly at Kyle.

Kyle’s the only fucking Alpha in the room now. Of course Nylander looks at him, can scent him. Somehow, Nylander’s heat-scent intensifies in that split second of eye contact, and it’s so strong that Kyle almost feels nauseated. He does the sensible thing, then.

He flees.

 

Scent memory turns out to be a hell of a drug.

It’s weeks before he smells it again - Omega heat, a specific scent so heavy that he can taste it on his tongue - and he knows instantly what it is. He’s leaving the office, walking through the parking garage, and it hits him, faint, on the breeze. He barely catches himself before he scents the air.

He knows that it’s Nylander, and that he must be nearby. He tries to force himself not to look, the same way he forced himself not to scent the air. The last thing he expects is for Nylander to walk up to him in the lot.

“You need to get home,” Kyle says, and when he opens his mouth the scent is even thicker, sharp in his nostrils and heavy on his tongue.

“Why did you come to the locker room during my first heat?” Nylander asks him. He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against Kyle’s car.

“I followed the scent,” Kyle says, not thinking about what it sounds like to say it out loud.

“You followed the scent of an Omega in heat. To an Omega,” Nylander says, his voice slow. “You. An Alpha.”

“Yes,” Kyle says. He realizes then how stupid what he did was. How stupid what he’s doing now is by not dismissing Nylander immediately. It’s just that, well, Nylander smells so good, the scent is clouding his better judgement.

“Do you know what you smell like?” Nylander asks him. “Right now, to me?”

“No,” Kyle says. He doesn’t know what an Alpha smells like to an Omega. He knows what Nylander smells like to him, the way it makes his mouth water, the way it makes him want to crowd Nylander against the car and - no, he can’t think like that. He’s Nylander’s boss.

“Like I - “ Nylander breaks off, and shakes his head. “Like everything.” His voice comes out a little bit as a whisper. When Kyle looks at him, his pupils are blown. He raises up a hand, reaches out like he’s going to touch Kyle, but stops himself.

“Everything?” Kyle asks. To him, Nylander smells like heat and desire and fresh ice and the vaguest undercurrent of something faintly floral. Nylander smells like something Kyle wants to pull close, to press his nose against Nylander’s scent glands, to leave marks along his neck, to claim him.

“Like you want me,” Nylander says. “Like home and arousal and fresh air and - I - “

Nylander leans back, then, like he’s trying to get away from Kyle.

“I’m the assistant GM,” Kyle tells him. An assistant general manager cannot fuck one of his players. Kyle doesn’t think that’s in his contract, but he’s pretty sure it’s against the rules.

“So fucking what?” Nylander asks, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. His scent spikes, too, and Kyle knows he has to figure out a way out of this or their biology isn’t going to give them a choice. Nylander’s dropping further into heat. Maybe with a clearer head, he might not push, but in heat?

“William,” Kyle says. “No. You need to go home.”

“Take me to yours,” Nylander says to him.

“I can’t do that,” Kyle says, still in his right mind. Barely.

“Please,” Nylander whispers to him, and leans forward, this time closing the distance between them completely. He buries his face in Kyle’s neck, scenting him. Close like this, Nylander’s scent is Kyle’s whole world - all he needs, all he wants.

He lets Nylander into the car.

 

 

No one asks questions, is the thing. Everyone just expects William to find someone to shack up with during his heats, and no one’s surprised when he does. They don’t ask who it is, and it’s strange to think that none of them really care.

On the bright side, that means that no one finds out that he’s letting Kyle Dubas knot him through his heats, which is probably best for both of them.

If anyone had asked, it’s not what William would have expected, or even wanted. He knows, objectively, that Kyle is cute. That’s an indisputable fact. But William’s young, attractive, and plays for the Leafs, and he could have anyone he wanted. But the way Kyle smells? That’s a whole other story.

William has never put much stock in the myth of being able to find one’s perfect mate, but he’s never smelled anything quite like Kyle.

He teases. “Will you miss me when I’m in Sweden over the summer?” he asks, stretched out on Kyle’s bed, his skin damp with sweat and his thighs covered in slick. 

“I’ll be glad you’re gone,” Kyle says, and his fingers tighten in William’s hair and tug. William smirks up at him.

“Liar,” William says.

Kyle doesn’t come to Sweden, though, because both of them know it would be suspicious, and William weathers his summer heat alone, too hot and too empty in his parents’ home in Sweden. It makes him desperate for Kyle when his first heat of the season happens.

They’re not careless, they’re never careless, because if anyone found out about them it would be a disaster. Of course, everyone thinks that they’re not careless right up until the moment they are.

 

William thinks that he’s coming down with a cold.

They just had a break, so the regular exhaustion of non-stop hockey isn’t exactly an excuse for the bone-deep tiredness he feels. It doesn’t make any sense, because he feels like he’s been getting plenty of sleep. It’s not the regular tiredness he feels after a heat, either. Maybe it’s the flu.

He tells himself it’s the flu, even when he can’t keep any food down. A stomach bug, that’s all.

He knows, in the back of his mind, exactly what it is. He orders the tests off of Amazon and takes four of them and they all tell him the same thing.

They weren’t careless. They just weren’t careful enough, and now he’s pregnant.

He spends an hour sitting on the bathroom floor, part of it crying. He washes his face afterward, even though he can’t make his eyes not red, and wraps the used tests up in wads of toilet paper before stuffing them down the trash in the kitchen, hoping that no one will see them and ask where they came from. Not that he thinks Kappy is going to dig through the trash, but he doesn’t want to take the chance.

He shuts himself in his bedroom and considers calling Kyle. He doesn’t want to have the conversation over the phone, and he can’t text, because if anyone got into his phone - or Kyle’s - and found out, they’d both be deep in the shit. And he knows there’s no way that he can keep it from Kyle, as soon as Kyle’s in the same room as him, he’s going to be able to smell it.

He waits until date night.

They like each other. Really, they do, outside of their individual biologies screaming for each other, and they’ve started trying to spend more time together that doesn’t involve fucking. They set up date nights, where William meets Kyle at his place, and they make dinner together and watch a movie and sometimes they fool around, but not always.

Sneaking around is easy when it’s freezing outside and he’s wrapped up in a jacket and scarf, toque pulled low over his hair and his hood pulled up over it. He lets himself into Kyle’s apartment and kicks his boots off just inside the door. He can smell whatever Kyle is making for dinner, the faint scent of Kyle underneath it, permeating the apartment. He heads for the kitchen, his hoodie still on, his hands tucked in the pockets.

“Hey,” Kyle says to him, his face bright, but then he frowns when he sees William. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s like. Wrong,” William says. He comes to stand next to Kyle in front of the stove. “Maybe everything is wrong? Kyle, I - “

William cuts off as Kyle takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of William, how it’s different. He watches as the realization crosses Kyle’s face.

“Willy,” Kyle starts to say.

“I just found out,” William says. Kyle reaches out and wraps his arms around William, pulling him in tight, pressing his nose in against William’s scent glands.

They stand there, silent, and William drops his face down against Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle fists his fingers in the back of William’s sweatshirt.

“I don’t want to do this,” William says. “I want to keep playing hockey.”

“I won’t be mad if you - “ Kyle starts. “If you don’t want to have kids. Now or ever.”

“Maybe not never,” William says. His voice sounds watery, even to himself. He’s going to start crying again. “Make this stop happening.”

“I can’t just make it stop,” Kyle says. “If you - do you know how long? From your last heat? So - “

“So I wouldn’t have the baby until after next season starts,” William says. He pulls away from Kyle then, and pulls himself up to sit on the counter while Kyle finishes making them dinner.

“What if we figured out a way to cover it up,” Kyle says. “If you wanted to have the baby.”

“I don’t know,” William says.

“There’s time,” Kyle says. “You don’t have to make a decision tonight.”

“Do you want to have a baby with me?” William asks him. “People would know. About us.”

“And people can’t know about us,” Kyle says, and sighs. “Let’s just have dinner, and we can talk this through.”

 

William has a hard time sleeping.

Some of it is because his body is changing, and because it feels weird. Some of it is because he can’t turn off his mind. They’re in the playoffs. He’s pregnant. He shouldn’t even be playing hockey, even if no one can tell. At least, he thinks no one can tell.

He’s sure that people can tell, but no one is saying anything.

If they make a deep run in the playoffs, everyone’s going to find out. People are going to notice he hasn’t had a heat in a long time soon.

So he doesn’t sleep, but no one notices because everyone else is wrung out, too.

They play seven games and it’s over and William lays stretched in Kyle’s bed once it’s over, before he bails back to Sweden. Kyle’s hand rests on the curve of his stomach, the barest curve visible on his postseason-lean body.

“People are going to know,” William tells him. “When I can’t come back to play at the beginning of the season. We should have just - “

Kyle covers William’s mouth with his own to stop what he’s saying. They agreed not to. They agreed to have the baby. They haven’t figured out exactly what they’re going to do when it comes to raising it yet, but they’re going to manage.

They just have to figure out how.

 

“You don’t sign. You don’t sign, you have the baby, and then you sign at the deadline in December.”

“You think that’s a good idea?”

“It’s the only one I have that might keep people from finding out.”

“My dad is so pissed at you.”

“You’re a grown man.”

“Every morning I come down to breakfast and he’s like _ah, my Omega son, unmated and knocked up_.”

“Well, tell him I’m sincerely sorry.”

“Father, Kyle has expressed his deepest regret that he’s knocked me up and declined to be my mate.”

“First of all, why am I Mr. Darcy? And second of all, I didn’t decline to be your mate. I just think we’d be in deep shit if I was.”

“So you’re saying there’s a chance.”

“I’m trading you to Montreal.”

“No!”

 

 

It’s July, and it’s hot, and William is bored. He works out when he can, but he tries his best not to let many people see him. It’s too obvious, now, the curve of his abdomen, the way he sits and walks and moves now. Seven months gone, he’ll have the baby in fall, after the season starts.

His baby. His and Kyle’s baby.

Michael’s irritated because he thinks that William is ruining his career, having a baby so young, being unmated, not telling anyone who his Alpha is. William ends up irritated right back and snips that he doesn’t need an Alpha and he doesn’t need to be mated; Omegas are built to raise babies, and William can damn well do it himself.

William ends up sitting in the living room on the couch with his sisters, watching movies, while Michael storms out.

Kyle shows up on a Wednesday and checks into a hotel. William goes to meet him, but it’s too hot to disguise himself with anything other than a pair of sunglasses and a snapback. His t-shirt is loose across the bump, but it’s obvious.

“Nice beard,” Kyle tells him, when he opens his hotel room door. William grins at him, leans in and kisses him, half teeth, all desperate. Kyle’s hands come to rest on the bump as they kiss, as William pushes him back into the hotel room and kicks the door shut behind him.

“I fucking missed you,” William says. He tips his head and presses his nose in against Kyle, inhaling sharply.

“Willy - “ Kyle starts.

“Please, just,” William says. They can talk later. It’s been months since he’s seen Kyle - months of hiding, of arguing with his dad, of having to deal with people talking about his contract and now asking about why he hasn’t signed.

“Are you okay?” Kyle asks.

“Can you fuck me and then we can talk?” William says. “I don’t - I just don’t feel like talking right now.”

“Will - “ Kyle starts.

“I promise you I’m okay,” William says. “This is all just. Driving me crazy. I’m tired, I feel weird, and you’re here and you’re trying to talk to me instead of doing what I asked you to do.”

Kyle laughs and kisses him, then grabs hold of William’s hands and pulls him through the hotel suite and to the bedroom. He helps William out of his clothes, running his hands over William’s skin, over the swell of his abdomen. Kyle leans in and closes his mouth over one of William’s nipples, which makes William jump underneath him. He starts to suck, to bite, but William whimpers - 

“No don’t,” he says. He didn’t know that they’d be that sensitive, but he’s far enough into this pregnancy that it’s not fun anymore. “Not right now.”

Kyle looks up at him then. “Do they hurt?” he asks.

“A little? It just. It doesn’t feel right. It doesn’t feel good, it just kind of hurts,” William says. “I guess they’re like, hey, we’re here for a reason, not for fun anymore.”

Kyle laughs and shifts to kiss him again instead of continuing further down, his hand stroking over William’s stomach and the skin stretched taut over the hard mound of the baby bump. He starts kissing his way down William’s neck again, down his chest, brushing his lips over the bump.

“Does he kick you?” Kyle asks, the words murmured against William’s skin. His breath raises goosebumps up and down William’s body.

“Constantly,” William says. “And it’s a girl.”

“What?” Kyle asks, sitting up.

“The baby,” William said. “She’s a girl.”

“Oh,” Kyle says, actually sitting up. “We’re having a daughter.”

“I would have told you before,” William says. “But we’re definitely sure now.”

“No, that’s great news,” Kyle tells him, leaning back down and kissing him again.

“Kyle,” William says. “I love you but if you don’t touch my dick and stop getting distracted I’m going to kill you.”

“You love me?” Kyle asks.

“You’re my mate,” William says.

They both stop, and stare at each other for a moment, then Kyle kisses him again, and William raises his arms up to wrap around Kyle and pull him closer. They stay pressed to each other, mouths locked together, William’s fingers digging into Kyle’s back.

“Kyle,” William says, pulling back slightly.

“I know,” Kyle says.

He slides a hand between them, wraps his fingers around William’s cock. William sighs against Kyle’s mouth, jerking his hips forward almost involuntarily.

“Can you get on your knees for me?” Kyle asks him.

“Yeah,” William says, and Kyle lets go of William’s cock, helping him onto his knees.

William lets Kyle push him forward until he’s on his hands and knees, his belly hanging heavy toward the bed and his cock hard between his thighs. Kyle only takes a second to get lube - it’s not like William is in heat, slick and ready for Kyle to fuck him. Kyle has to get him that way manually, pushing his fingers in slowly until there’s nowhere else for his hand to go.

By the time William is ready for Kyle’s cock, his legs are shaking. Kyle can feel it as he pushes in, and he shifts until they’re both lying on their sides, then lifts William’s leg for leverage. William lets Kyle do the work for him until he’s whimpering and begging Kyle to touch his cock, to help him come.

Kyle pulls William back onto his cock and lets go of his thigh, wrapping his hand around William’s cock instead. William comes with a gasp of Kyle’s name, splattering across the duvet cover. It’s messy, but neither of them care.

When Kyle pulls out, it makes William whimper. Kyle strokes his hand across William’s ass, then wraps his hand around his own cock, jerking until he splatters across William’s ass.

“You’re gross,” William tells him sleepily.

“No you,” Kyle says, then laughs, tangling their legs together as he spoons up behind William on the bed, smearing his come across his own body.

 

 

Switzerland is weirdly lonely.

William has spent the last few months with his family, but away from his friends, away from his hockey team, trapped under the guise of not having signed his contract. Every single day, everything is about his contract negotiations. The contract is there. It’s been there. It’s ready for signature. It’s just…

Everything’s a cover. A cover for something only a few people know and - and how will they explain the baby? That’s what he thinks about at night, when he can’t sleep, curled up on is side in his hotel suite, moving back and forth between the bed and the sofa and wandering around restlessly, uncomfortable and unhappy.

Soon, he thinks, pressing his fingers into the spot where the baby’s foot kicks out. Her favorite place to kick, other than his ribcage. His parents sleep in the suite’s other room, unwilling to leave their son alone now that he’s so close to giving birth.

Kyle comes to Switzerland, too. It’s under the guise of negotiations, and there’s immediately fallout because Michael is there, too involved in the negotiations. William gets irritated, gets frustrated, but that’s the nature of everything, now. He’s always one second away from a full breakdown, too tired, too emotional, too over everything and ready to get back to feeling - normal.

If he doesn’t go into labor on his own, they tell him, they’ll induce. He and Kyle spend a great deal of time hiking up and down the stairs of the hotel, trying to get something started. In the end, the hospital gives William and injection and sends him home.

Labor is not short, when it finally does start. His mother has never pretended to make it sound like a beautiful thing for him. It’s painful, it’s messy, and it’s exhausting, and in the end he and Kyle have their daughter, placed crying into William’s exhausted arms.

It’s later that William dozes, his daughter cradled in his Alpha’s arms, and forgets that he has to worry about how things are going to work out.

 

Kyle can’t stay in Switzerland long, and neither can William, really.

It’s only a few days before Kyle heads back to Toronto and William goes back to Sweden, their baby girl tucked into a sling against his chest. He goes back to Sweden knowing that his time is limited. He has to be ready to go back to Toronto by December first, and they’re already halfway through October.

Her name is Caroline, and as far as William is concerned, she’s perfect. When he arrives home, his sisters fight over who gets to hold her first. At the very least, it gives William the chance to catch up on some sleep before he starts putting in work.

And it is work. He hates the way his nipples ache when Caroline cries, but he can’t breastfeed her because they told him once the milk flow starts, it will be harder to get it to stop. He feels out of shape, and everything is exhausting.

He can’t dream that he’ll be ready to go back to Toronto at the beginning of December.

“Make it as dramatic as you can,” he tells Kyle. The papers are signed, the papers are dated. It just has to be announced as completed.

“December first, down to the wire,” Kyle tells him. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Sore. Not like I’m ever going to be able to play hockey again,” William says.

“Oh, come on,” Kyle says.

“Hey, working out when you’re pregnant is not at all like working out when you’re not pregnant,” William says. “My body is all fucking weird.”

“Just keep working. You have a little bit of time,” Kyle tells him.

“Yeah, well,” William says.

“If you’re not perfect when you come back, you’re just rusty, right?” Kyle says.

“I’m bringing her with me, you know,” William says. “I’m not leaving her here for my mother to raise. I want to raise her myself.”

“People are going to ask questions,” Kyle says. “Do you want to deal with that?”

“It’s none of their business,” William says, stubborn.

“That doesn’t mean they won’t ask,” Kyle says. “Oh, is this why William wouldn’t sign?”

“How much of a conflict of interest is it, if I tell them you’re the Alpha?” William asks, irritated with Kyle suddenly. 

“You wouldn’t,” Kyle says.

“How bad could it be?” William asks. “Will they fire you? Will they demand you trade me? They’re already demanding you trade me. Think about what’s best for Caroline.”

“What’s best for her is if you keep her safe,” Kyle says. “And if you bring her to Toronto, I don’t know if that’s safe.”

“You’re not here, Kyle,” William says. “You don’t - you don’t understand what it would be like for me to leave her.”

“No,” Kyle says. “I don’t. I want to be a father to her.”

“We’ll make everything work,” William says.

 

William takes Caroline out on the ice for the first time just before the playoffs. Her first family skate, the nanny sitting in the stands with the diaper bag and a tiny Leafs toque pulled down over her little mostly-bald head. He’s pretty sure she doesn’t really understand what’s happening, but she shrieks when he skates fast.

“Is that a niece?” someone asks him later, media crowded around.

All he says is, “no.”

_don’t skate so fast with her,_ says the text from Kyle on his phone when he looks at it later. _you’re making me nervous._

_we have to win the cup so i can put her in it,_ is all William sends back.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter at @notedgoon generally being a disaster


End file.
